1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat having a plurality of skin sections and a fastener member which couples the skin sections to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle seat including a seat cushion and a seat back where a plurality of skin sections are coupled together via a fastener is known (see, for example, JP-A-Hei.11-169263).
The seat back is a member which can stand with respect to the seat cushion, and includes a cushion material which forms a contour of the seat, a skin material which covers the cushion material, and a fastener member. The skin material is a flexible bag-shaped member (such as textile or knit), and has a skin section which covers a side surface of the seat back, a skin section which covers a rear surface of the seat back, and a seam between those skin sections.
The fastener member includes a pair of fastener pieces and a slider member. The pair of fastener pieces are flexible cloth materials (band-shaped) and have concave-convex portions which engage with each other. The slider member is movable along the pair of fastener pieces and can couple those fastener pieces (concave-convex portions) each other.
In the related art, one fastener piece is attached to the skin section which covers the rear surface of the seat back and the other fastener piece is attached to the skin section which covers the side surface of the seat back. In this case, one end of the fastener member is projected from the seat back, and the slider member is attached to the other end of the fastener member in advance.
Then, the slider member is moved from the other end to the one end of the fastener member to couple the fastener pieces, thereby closing the seam of the skin materials to each other. Subsequently, the end portion (projected portion) of the fastener member is bent inside to be accommodated between the cushion material and the skin material (see, for example, FIG. 11 of JP-A-Hei.11-169263).
In the related art, the end portion of the fastener member is bent inside to be accommodated between the cushion material and the skin material. In this case, a part of the skin material is led in together with the fastener member (a triangular gap is generated as the part of the skin material is, so called, wound up), so that the aesthetics of the seat may be deteriorated.
In the related art, the slider member is moved between the cushion material and the skin material (the slider member becomes unstable), so that noises might be generated. Therefore, after the end portion of the fastener member is accommodated, the slider member may be sewed to a back surface of the skin material. However, a process for accommodating the fastener member to the back surface of the skin material would become complicated.